Iron Ingot
Iron ingots are ingots obtained by smelting Iron Ore, or by finding them in Dungeons, Woodland Mansions, Minecart with Chests, Strongholds, Villages, Buried Treasure Chests, Jungle Temples, Desert Temples, and Shipwrecks. Obtaining Iron ingots can be primarily obtained by Smelting Iron Ore in a Furnace or Blast Furnace. However, they can also be found in Temples, dungeons, and stronghold Chests. Rarely, Zombies and Husks will drop items made of iron, due to them wearing iron armor or holding an iron tool, or just the iron ingot itself. Iron Golems drop 3 to 5 iron ingots when they die. Natural generation Crafting |product2= x3 |box1-4= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-7= |box2-8= }} |product2= x16 |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} |product2= |box1-4= |box1-6= |box1-8= |box2-1= |box2-3= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-6 = |box2-7 = |box2-9 = }} |product2 = |box1-4 = |box1-6 = |box2-5 = |box1-7 = |box1-9 = |box2-9 = }} |product2 = |box1-2 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box1-5 = |box2-5 = |box1-8 = |box2-8 = }} |product2 = |box1-2 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box1-5 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box1-8 = |box2-8 = }} |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-5 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box1-8 = }} x16|product2 = x6|box1-1 = |box1-3 = |box2-1 = |box2-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-9 = |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} x6|product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box2-1 = |box2-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} |product2 = |box2-2 = |box1-5 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |shapeless1=yes |box1-9 = |box2-8 = }} |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box2-1 = |box2-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = |box2-8 = }} |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box1-5 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = |box2-8 = }} x9 |product2 = |box1-5 = |box2-2 = |box2-5 = |box2-8 = }} |shapeless2=Yes |box1-4 = |box1-8 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-9 = |product2 = x9|shapeless2 = Yes|box2-5 = }} Trivia *Iron is one of the most useful Items in-game, as it creates tools that are capable of mining all ores and anything but Obsidian (which can only be mined with a Diamond Pickaxe) and Bedrock. It also creates the third strongest armor, with netherite being the strongest. This makes it perhaps one of the most-used materials in Minecraft. *Iron is used in the most amount of crafting recipes which are about 29 total. **Iron is also incredibly versatile. It fills all 3 categories where it is efficient in building, attacking and mining. *Because it's a rare drop by zombies, iron ingots are considered a renewable resource. *Weaponsmith, armorer, and toolsmith Villagers will buy iron ingots in exchange for Emeralds. *Like emeralds, Gold Ingots, and diamonds, iron ingots can be used to select powers in a Beacon. *As of 1.15, Iron Golems can be healed using iron ingots, healing a quarter of their health per ingot. *The iron ingot is a recolored gold ingot. Gallery Iron Ingot Sprite.png Iron Ingot.png New Iron IngotB.png Iron Ingot.png Iringot.PNG New Iron IngotB.png Craft iron ingot.jpg Category:Items Category:Mob Drops Category:Minerals Category:Raw Materials Category:Dungeon Loot Category:Trading Category:Crafting Category:Smelting Category:Iron